Rolling In The Deep
by xxBlueButterflyHottixx
Summary: Number Five and Number Four meet, and fall into a web of love, pain and destiny. John/OC a bit of John/Sarah and Sarah/OC friendship
1. Chapter 1

This is an I am Number Four fanfic! please read it, I worked really hard on it

_**Broken sundown fatherless showdown  
Gun hip swollen lip bottle sip yeah I suck dick  
Loose grip on gravity falls sky blinding crumbling walls  
River sweep away my memories of  
Children's things a young mother's love  
Before the yearning song of flesh on flesh  
Young hearts burst open wounds bleed fresh**_

_He was running, running for his life. I could feel his heart beat in my chest and it was thumping out of control as he swung from the trees, trying to escape whatever was chasing him. His warrior was dead; the person who had taken care of him since as long as he could remember had been killed right before his eyes. The pain of it sliced through the both of us. Just then, the __Mogadorian grabbed him by the throat and snatched his pendant, then stuck him through with a long, serrated blade. _

I awoke with a scream, the sheets of my bed wrapped around my sweaty limbs and mg right leg was throbbing with an intense, familiar pain.  
"ADAM" I screamed bloody murder for my guardian, I couldn't stop the sobs that rocked my chest, the blade that had been stuck into number threes stomach still felt like it was lodged in my own. Adam rushed in, on full alert he switched on the light and ran over to me. His dark eyes were searching my own as he grabbed my shoulders. Coco hurried in behind him, his ears stuck strait up and his gray eyes looked alert, he always was so human like. The little australian Terrier made the leap up onto my bed and instead of jumpind onto my lap like a normal dog would do, he sat calmly beside me, watching Adam try to told me down and avoiding my thrashing arms.  
"Quinn, shhh" He tried to calm me down holding me against the bed, my arms and legs flailing and tears running uncontrollably down my cheeks. He saw the blood that stained through the light lavender sheets that he had bought me a couple of months ago when we had first moved to this little town. My calf had earned another scar, and the circular cut was just as deep bloody and painful as the other two had been. We shared a panicked look and he stood up, going to get the first aid kit I presumed as I scooted my limp body up, until my back rested against the head board of the bed. Coco came closer and I grabbed him in my arms and scratched his furry head.

"Number three is dead" I whispered, just before he exited the room. His back went stiff under the black t-shirt he wore and he slowly turned to face me.

"And this time I saw him die" I breathed in through my nose, and out through my mouth, calming myself down. Adam looked confused as he walked out of the room, just to return about 10 seconds later with the first aid kit we kept in the bathroom cupboard. He sat at the foot of my bed and grabbed my leg in his large callused hand. The last time he had, had to bandage me was when I was twelve and I had fallen from a tree branch I had been leaping too, scratching the shit out of my knee.

"How did he die?" Adam asked putting peroxide on the cut. I hissed and he gave me the 'don't be such a baby and answer me' glare. Coco looked up and seemed to give me that glare too. I gave both of them a dirty look before I answered.

"A Mogodorian stabbed him, after they killed his guardian" I replied as he finished wrapping layers and layers of gauze around my calf. He tried to keep his face as stoic and unreadable as possible, but I had known him all of my life. And I could tell when he was faking. He was just as scared as I was, they were killing us off in order. If one, two and three were already dead…then there was only number four closing the gap between them coming for me next. He pushed my legs off his lap and stood up, his arms folded across his broad chest. I had known Adam since birth, or so I had been told. He had been close friends with my parents back on Lorien, before the Mogodorians had invaded. He was in his mid thirties, stood tall at about 6 foot and had dark brown eyes and dark hair. His dark eyes were framed by the crows feet that came with watching after me.

"I wont let anything happen to you" It was something that he had said to me ever since I was a child, it soothed me in a way, made me believe that nothing could touch me as long as he was with me. I gave him a forced smile and he flicked the lights back off. I pulled the blood stained sheets over me, and stayed up all night, staring at the cling, distracted by the pain in my leg.

The next week at school passed in a daze. I couldn't stop thinking about number three and I wondered if the other numbers felt the same. I wondered where number four was…if the mogodorians were catching up to him. That though made my stomach lurch and I wished that Adam would let me hunt the number down…

"Quinn. Hello, earth to Quinn?" Sarah's camera flashed in my eyes and I looked over at her. Her face was scrunched up, in slight annoyance. I blinked a couple of times, 'til the black spots in mu vision cleared.

"Sorry. I was spacing" I explained to her and she laughed awkwardly and nodded, her blond curls bouncing.

"Yeah, I could see that. As I was saying before you zoned into outer space" she tapped on my temple and I swatted her hand away with a laugh.

"There's a new guy, I met him when I was in the principal's office" Sarah gushed and I knew she was smitten.

"Wow Sarah the badass, principal's office and a boy, all in one day?" I teased her and she flushed lightly. The bell then rang, releasing us from the tortures of Calculus…honors style. I shoved my folders into my book bag then slung it around my neck, adjusting the strap to fit comfortably on my chest.

"So is this new guy cute?" I asked her as we exited the class room and entered into the hallway full of gossiping teens. I was actually surprised that me and Adam had lasted six months here. The town of Paradise Ohio: Population 575, and all of those five hundred and seventy five people talked to each other. It was a death trap for people that didn't know how to keep their mouths closed and hold their secrets in.

"Ye-" Sarah was cut off mid sentence as I laid my eyes on the "New Guy" for the first time. It was like something inside of me shifted. My eyes went wide as his met mine and I knew for sure that he was like me…how had we both ended up in Paradise? The bond that passed between the two of us was electric… I gasped and he seemed to be feeling the same things as me. I wanted to run to him, to sit him down and talk because he was. Just. Like. Me. I had never met another being that was like me…sure I had Adam…but he wasn't apart of the Garde.

"Do you two know each other?" Sarah asked, she didn't sound jealous, just confused. I had told her before that I had no family, that it was only me and my dad(Adam) and that I had really had no friends in the past. I broke my gaze away from his and looked to Sarah with my face completely masked. I gave her a 'hah', of course I didn't know the new kid. He was just a cutie. We walked to the her locker, I felt his stare on my back. Sarah was chattering on about some new camera she was going to buy after school, and I really did try to listen to her, but I was a bit preoccupied. I had her fooled with my nods and smiles and nods.

"Hey, Ive had to pee since first period, meet you out on the hill?" I asked her and she nodded as she traded cameras and shut the locker.

"Yeah, that's fine" she said, tucking a flaxen curl behind her ear.

I turned my back and began walking the other way, towards the ladies room, hoping to find the number on my way.

"Hey, Quinn" Sarah called and I jerked my head, her voice sounded panicked. The camera light flashed in my face followed by her chuckles. I faux glared at her and she turned on her heel.

"Gotcha" She hollered back as she walked away, blending with the crowd.

I sped walked to the bathroom, my eyes scanning the crowd. I needed to call Adam, asap. He'd flip when he heard that another number was in Paradise. I turned into the art hall, which was surprisingly empty. The ladies room door was just steps away when I felt my arm grabbed, and was jerked into a closet. My first reaction wasn't to scream, no it was to fight. I socked the person, who I couldn't see in the darkness strait in the jaw.

"Ahh" A deep male voice groaned in pain as I ran for the door, trying to escape.

"Wait please, wait a second" He plead and I turned to look at him. My eyes adjusted to the dark and I saw the golden hair of the new boy. A ragged gasp left my throat and we spent a moment in silence.

"What number are you?" He asked and I took a step closer to him.

"I'm number Five" I spoke confidently, my chin raised high. I could see his smile in the dark.

"And you?" I asked, my nerves going crazy. I don't know how I did this, but I knew what number he was before he spoke it.

"I am number Four" I wrapped my arms around him, laughing and he returned the embrace. As if we had know each other all of our lives.

"I've never met another number before. What is your name, I mean what are you called as of now? And your guardian? Are you protected well enough? Where did you move from? Where have you been? Did you see three die too?" I began rambling, questions. Questions that I had always wanted to ask another number before and he just smiled widely, just as in awe as I was. Obviously he had never met a number either.

"My name is John, John Smith" He answered and I let out a laugh, tucking a dark piece of hair behind my ear.

"Very original, John" I teased him. I couldn't believe what was happening. I was with a number…The number before me…The very number that just this morning I had wanted to hunt down. I straitened up and flashed him the pearly whites.

"This never happened. We're going to walk out of this closet and pretend we don't know each other…Got it?" I said, and he looked shocked and confused. His blue eyes darkened and he looked down. I touched his arm, his bicep was hard under my fingertips.

"John, I came here telling people that I had no previous friends. I have to stay under the radar. I'll visit you tonight though" I told him and he mulled it over, finally giving it an okay. I went to open the closet door and he grabbed my wrist.

"Wait, I have so many questions for you. How will you know where I live" I put my hand on top of his on my wrist and gave it a light squeeze.

"Trust me John…I'll know" I then exited the closet, lifting the touch screen phone Adam had given me to my ear.

"Are you okay" Adams voice sounded alarmed and I felt semi bad for not texting him first. That was something that we did, if I didnt text first then it was an emergency. An urgent emergency.

"Adam…you'll never believe what happened to me today-" I was cut off by him bombarding me with questions, saying that he was getting in the car as we spoke.

"Adam, Adam stop…I met a number today" The line went blank; I could hear his labored breathing, the sound of shuffling and keys jingling had ceased, so I continued.

"I met Number Four" more silence and I was beginning to get irritated with him.

"Holy shit" One thing about Adam you should know, He never cursed.

Okay so for some reason FanFiction doesnt have an I am Number Four section, but Im sure they will get one soon(: So for now I'll switch it into that catagory when it arives. Hope you like this!


	2. Chapter 2

_**There's a drumming noise inside my head  
That starts when you're around  
I swear that you could hear it  
It makes such an all mighty sound  
Louder than sirens  
Louder than bells  
Sweeter than heaven  
And hotter than hell**_

_Previously-_

_"I met Number Four" more silence and I was beginning to get irritated with him._

_"Holy shit" One thing about Adam you should know, He never cursed._

"You met a number…number four" He sounded like he didn't believe me, and I bit on my lip as I entered the bathroom, checked under all the stalls to make sure that no one was in there, went in the big one and closed the door behind me, clicking the lock shut.  
"Yes Adam, his name is John…and I know he's like me. I talked to him" I whispered, cautious to any unwanted listeners that there might be just outside the door. I heard him jumping in the car, Coco's barks in the distance.  
"Where are you going" I asked him, pacing in the three feet of room between the metal barriers.  
"To come get you" He said and I protested, he couldn't come get me. I had already missed two class periods of writing class, due to his constant worrying.  
"There are now two numbers in Paradise, that's a big easy target for the Mog's" He said and I could hear him driving, and I still protested.  
"No…we have twice the advantage. Didn't you always say that numbers are stronger together? And we'll have two guardians protecting us…I know what you're thinking. You want to move again and no Adam, not now. I never give you any problems when you decide to pick up and move us, I go along with us and take it like an adult. But we can't just leave" I could feel my eyes prickle, and I knew that I probably sounded like some mouthy little teenager but god damn it, we weren't leaving.  
"Fine. We'll discuss this more when school gets out. Bye" He hung up before I could say anything I sighed and slipped my phone back into my bag. I exited the stall and caught a glimpse of myself. You'd never think that here was anything wrong with me…that I was from another planet. I looked incredibly normal. Medium height, Medium weight…nothing out of the ordinary. Until you were to see me undressed…until you saw the odd scars on my calves and the patterned tattoo's that ran up from my hip to my highest rib bone. I out on a layer of lip gloss…there. I was just a normal girl that had come to the bathroom for a fix up…How I wished.

I found Sarah out on the hill, looking through one of her scrap books. I sat next to her; with the tray of food I had gotten before hand and offered an orange, her favorite. She accepted it with a thanks.

"That was the longest run to the bathroom ever" She teased as she began peeling the fruit. I didn't like oranges much, the smell of the peel burnt my nose.

"Time of the month" I lied flawlessly and she gave me sympathetic groan and plopped an orange slice in her mouth. I saw John out of the corner of my eye, sitting alone. Sarah noticed my gaze and chuckled I looked at her confused.  
"Told you he was cute" She explained with a small giggle, and I smiled at my human friend. Always the blunt one.  
"Hah, I just feel bad for the guy. He's sitting all alone" I defended myself and she nodded, non-believing. I nodded back to her, grinning as I lounged down on the hill, the crisp spring grass was cold under the layers of shirt and cardigan on my back. Just then, Mark, king of all ass holes, decided to nail Sam in the head with a foot ball, and I shot up strait as John stood up and went to help the poor kid.

"Hey do us a favor and throw that back, will ya' new guy" Mark said and I gave him and his groupies a death glare. John threw the ball back, at non human speed. It hit Connor in the chest, sending him flying back in the bushes. I looked at him, with a shocked face, Who had taught him to blend in? Go under the radar? Cause whoever it was had failed.

Adam was there, in our old beat up red SUV at exactly 3:20, as usual. I gave Sarah a squeeze on her arm then made my way to the car, swerving through the crowds of people. I got in an closed the door behind me, Coco jumped from the backseat into my lap.  
"Cocopuff. How's my baby doing today" I cooed affectionately, scratching my dog's ears and cradling him to my chest. Adam chuckled and pulled out of the parking lot.  
"So I talked to number fours guardian today. I knew him back on Lorien, he was in the same sector as I was" Adam said, making a sharp turn. I clutched Coco and gave Adam a glare, he was the worst driver in the world. If a Mogodorian didn't get me, his driving skills would.  
"And what did you two discuss?" I questioned as we drove down a road I hadn't really been down, I was curious, but I wanted to talk about John and his guardian first.  
"About how you were right. We need to keep both of you together, everyone's stronger that way" I held in the squeal that I wanted to release. We were going to get to stay! I gave him a huge, all your teeth showing grin, but it shrunk as we pulled into an unfamiliar drive way. I immediately noticed the camera in the tree and on the porch.

"Where are we?" I questioned him and before Adam could answer me, John and a man who looked to be in his mid thirties walked out on to the porch, and I had no more questions. The car came to a stop and I was unbuckled and shutting the car door behind me before Adam had the keys out of the ignition. John smiled and walked down the porch steps, his guardian in tow.  
"Told you I'd find you" I smirked at him and he just gave a shrug, telling me that he was happy I did. I went to his guardian and held out a hand for him to shake. He reminded me a lot of Adam, tall, a dark mane of hair, and dark eyes and an air of authority to them. He gave a warm smile and took my hand, giving at a squeeze.  
"Number Five…Its good to meet you. I'm Henri" He greeted and it was odd having someone meet me, calling me by my number…I was used to having a name. From as long back as I could remember I had been introduced with one of the names me and Adam had chosen for me. First it was Taryn Martin, then Brooke Danvers, then Layla James, Lillian Fowler… now I was Quinn Price. I had never really been a number…and for some reason, it felt good. I was number five; no one could take that or change it. That was me. I beamed at him and told him it was good to meet him too.

The house that Henri had chosen was nice, a little old and beat up, but nice. I liked it, it had a certain charm to it. All four of us ended up at the small kitchen table that had came with the house, eating Chinese take-out. I listened to Adam and Henri talk about Lorien, the old days, training. They were laughing and seemed to be in they're own world, back home. I threw a piece of kung-pow chicken into my mouth and looked at John from across the table. He looked to be feeling the same thing as me…slightly bored, but mostly envious. They had lived on the planet..had memories there…  
"And that damn Randant! He was such a hard ass for a commander!" Henri reminisced, chomping on a wonton and using it a sword for a moment. I chuckled at Adams face, he looked so into the conversation.  
"Hey do you have a computer?" I asked and Henri nodded, and told me to take my pick.  
"Come on, you can use mine" I looked to Adam, who nodded in approval and followed John up the stairs, I saw Coco in the living room, passed out on the floor next to Johns dog and shook my head, everyone was settling so well… almost too well. Johns room was bare, with just a poster, that I knew wasn't his of some football player on his wall, a bed, and desk with a lap top sitting on the top. I grabbed the computer and plopped onto his bed on my stomach. He chuckled and sat beside me.  
"Just make yourself at home" He bantered, and I socked him in the thigh, not even at full power. He hissed and rubbed the spot.  
"You pack one hell of a punch" He told me and I shook my head and typed logged onto the computer.  
"Quit being a sissy, I didn't even hit you that hard" I muttered to him as I reached the website I had wanted.  
'Strangers in Paradise' The banner read, pictures of teachers, local townies and students. I turned the screen so that John could see it.  
"Strangers in Paradise?...Sarah" He answered himself with a small smile and I gave him a yep as we scrolled through the many photo graphs. There was the one of me, my face completely blank in calculus, one of John throwing the football back, another of Sarah and me sprawled out on the green grass, the sun hitting at an amazing angle. Before we could get to the last pictures…they were suddenly gone and I let out a breath, I hated that. All her hard work, down the drain. There were pictures of him…multiple pictures. Henri came up moments later with an angry expression.  
"Invisible, you did hear that this morning? Cause I could swear you were there" Henri asked exasperated. John just scoffed and shut the computer, harder than necessary and I gave the guardian an apologetic smile.  
"That Sarah girl, she's sweet, but that camera is a problem" Adam came in and lowered the tension and Henri and John had a bit of a stare off, before Henri left the room, Adam in tow. I didn't understand how Henri and John argued so much, you could tell that they both cared for each other, would kill for each other, yet they were always arguing. Me and Adam had our differences, but we barely ever fought…we barley ever had a disagreement. I looked up at John and flipped over onto my back. He was upset, and I could understand that/ It was hard to be constantly erased.  
"Sarah and that fucking camera" I chuckled, trying to get that smile back. He lay down next to me with a guffaw, elbowing me in the side, and showing off his whiter than white teeth.

_**Okay how was that? Good I hope, I'm up at 1:13 on a school night for it(: I love I am Number Four, and I hope this story is doing it justice! Thanks to **__**Abby-Jade-Love for giving me the category! Please give me some of those reviews! I love 'em!**__**  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I must become a lion hearted girl  
Ready for a fight  
Before I make the final sacrifice  
This is a gift it comes with a price  
Who is the lamb and who is the knife**__**  
**__**And Midas is king and he holds me so tight  
And turns me to gold in the sunlight**_

_I looked up at John and flipped over onto my back. He was upset, and I could understand that, It was hard to be constantly erased.  
"Sarah and that fucking camera" I chuckled, trying to get that smile back. He lay down next to me with a guffaw, elbowing me in the side, and showing off his whiter than white teeth._

I was training, hard. My chest heaved painfully as I ran after Adam, dodging through the trees, the fallen leaves and branches crunching under my feet. The sun wasn't even fully up and I figured it was around six now. I still needed to get home, shower, get ready, finish that assignment for calc…  
"Can we please take a brake now?" I plead as I pushed myself to catch up to him til' I we ran side by side he didn't look at me, just picked up the pace.  
"Come on Quinn! We've only ran three miles! Once we hit four we'll go home" He promised and my stomach cramped at the thought of a whole other mile to go. I hated running, it was useless and tiring. But Adam said that it was necessary, that I had to build up my stamina so I dealt with it and sucked up the pain, biting my lips together and taking long strides after my guardian.  
By the time we got home it was already 6:30 and I was exhausted, that run had kicked my ass more than usual. I dragged myself up the stairs to my bath room and turned on the shower, making it as hot as it could go. I peeled off the sports bra and shorts that I had trained; they clung to my sweaty body and yanked the hair tie from my wet, brown locks. My lungs still burnt like I was sprinting. I stepped under the shower head and the hot water ran over my tense shoulders, down my spine, the back of my legs. I sighed and leaned against the wall, enjoying the quiet relaxing time. I didn't get much, and in those brief minutes that I spent in the shower I had a moment to breathe, without being worried about Mog's or thinking about John and the other numbers…but that only lasted a moment.

It wasn't my day, I was late to biology and had to make an entrance while everyone was already seated and working. I gave Mrs. Charles an apologetic grimace as I entered.  
"Go take your seat Ms. Price" She said, ushering me to a table in the middle of the class. I walked with my head down and was slightly shocked as I as I saw who my table mate was.  
"Why hello partner" I told John as I took a seat next to him, holding in a hiss. My legs muscles were so sore that it hurt to sit. He seemed to sense my pain and he looked a little worried.  
"You okay?" He asked quietly and I nodded, waving it off. A little soreness was nothing to worry about.  
"I'm fine, just a little sore from training" I explained, opening my text book, looking at the page number he was on, and flipping through the book, trying to find page 290.  
"You train?" He sounded slightly shocked and I looked over at him with my eyebrows raised. Henri wasn't training him? Adam had been training me since I was twelve.  
"You don't?" I questioned and he shook his head, looking a little upset. I just shrugged and gave a smile.  
"Well to each they're own" I said, digging around in my bag, looking for the note book labeled biology. We ended up only watching a video, which I was glad for. I laid my head in my folded arms and rested my eyes. About half way through the movie John grabbed my forearm, and his hand was burning hot.  
"Quinn" He whispered frantically and my head jolted up. In the dim light of the movie I could see that he was sweating massively and he looked terrified.  
"What's going on? What's wrong?" I asked him as I put my palm to his forehead, he was burning up.  
"Hey champ" We heard from behind us and I turned to see Mark. I glared at him and pulled myself closer to John.  
"Not now Mark" my tone was harsh and cold and he looked offended. I had only spoken about two words to the douche of the school…and none of them had been nice. John looked at me with a grateful expression.  
"I don't think I was talking to you-" He started but the teacher snapped for everyone to stop chit chatting.  
"Well I'm talking to you. Go away" I glared him down, trying to keep calm and get a hold on the situation as John's hands begin to glow a bright white, he clenched them into fists. My stomach dropped and I gave him a look. He needed to get out of here, now. He shot out of his chair and ran out of the class room so fast that it took me a moment to catch up to him.  
"!" the teacher yelled at me, raising out of her seat as I stumbled on a chair, almost falling down.  
"I'm gonna go check on him" I called behind my shoulder as I ran out of the class, the slippery soles of the flats I was wearing made me skit across the linoleum floor as I rounded the corner and followed him into the dark closet. John's hands were giving out a bright light and he had them stuck into the janitors mop bucket, trying to dim the fire. He was hysterical, looking like he was going to rip his own hands off if the fire wasn't put out. I dropped to my knees beside him and grabbed his shoulders.  
"John calm down, your okay" I tried to calm him but he pulled away from me.  
"My hands are burning" He cried, and I grabbed his face in my hands. Jesus, his cheeks were sizzling. I made him stop struggling and look me in the eye.  
"Breathe John, breathe. Your hands are not on fire, they're your legacies. Your powers and you can control them you just need to calm yourself down" I spoke in a clear, fluent voice. How could I expect him to be calm, if I wasn't calm myself? He grabbed my hands and held them closer to his face and closed his eye. The light wasn't hot on my skin. Just warm, it felt slightly good…like a drink of cold water on a hot summer day. He blacked out, falling limp in my arms and I laid him on the floor and went to the closet door, clicking it shut. I took out my blackberry and scrolled through the contact list.  
"Henri it's Quinn, John got his legacy. Come quick" I then hung up and slumped down the wall, bringing my knees up so that my head could rest on them, Today had been a horrible day.

I went home and Adam took mercy on my soul…well really on my body and let me skip afternoon training and head up to sleep. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light. I woke up at about nine and saw that I had six unread messages. One was from Adam: Hey went to the store. Didn't want to wake you. Be home soon. That was sent at about seven and he was probably long home. Three were from Sarah. The first read 'Ran into John at the camera shop, he's coming over 4 dinner. Want to come? The second said 'Earth to Quinn, Dinner?' and the last, which I had just received thirty minutes before I woke up 'Are you alive?' I laughed at her last text and replied with a 'I am now'. The last two were from John, one thanking me for earlier today, and the other saying that Sarah told him to tell me that I needed to get my ass to her house. Just as I was replying to him, I say his name flashing on the screen and my phone vibrating.  
"Hey" I answered, my voice sounded groggy and unused.  
"Uhh, did I wake you up? Sorry" His voice sounded deeper over the phone. I shook my head at his sorry, he sounded so unsure of himself.  
"No, your fine" I said as I climbed out of bed and went to my dresser, looking through my clothes for pajamas.  
"Oh okay. Why didn't you come to Sarah's?" He asked as I balanced my phone between my ear and my shoulder, pulling off the tight black leggings and slipping on a pair of blue sweats.  
"I came home and crashed. How was dinner at the Hart's?" I asked, putting the phone on speaker as I changed into a new shirt.  
"It was good. They're nice. I wanted to thank you for earlier today" He said sounding grateful..but more like he was apologizing. There was no need for that.  
"No problem…I know what it's like. Your first legacy is hell" I recalled the traumatic experience with a grimace as I pulled a brush through my hair.  
"What's your legacy?" He asked. I looked for a word in my mind, but I couldn't think of one.  
"I can blow things up with my mind" I said and the he let out an impressed whistle.  
"Wow, that's way cooler then lights coming out of your hands" He said, almost enviously and I remembered what it had felt like when he had touched me with those lights…the refreshing feeling that had surged through my veins.  
"Don't knock your lights, I think there's something more to them" I said as I grabbed the phone then sat back down. He asked what did I mean and once again I didn't know how to explain what I needed to say. I wish he could read my mind; that would make things a lot easier.  
"When your hands touched mine with the light…it was like I don't know, A weirdo power boost" I explained the best I could.  
"Huh, that's odd. I would have thought it would burn you" He said and I shrugged, even though he couldn't see.  
"I don't know, legacies are complicated. But I'll see you tomorrow at school, I'm still exhausted" I said, laying down, my eye lids feeling heavy again.  
"See you then. Night Quinn…" He sounded like he wanted to say something mire, but I was too tired to get it out of him. One thing I had learnt about John in the short period of knowing him is that he held himself back a little, didn't completely say what he wanted to. I'd have to fix that.  
"Night John"

**So I don't want Five turning into a Mary Sue. Yes she trains, but she's not invincible. It really kicks her ass. She wears make up and dresses nicely to blend in with the crowd. She's comfortable with Sarah because I think that Sarah is very easy going, just like Five and they just click. Her power, to blow things up with her mind might seem amazing and epic, but just think how hard it would be to constantly have your thoughts and emotions on check so that you didn't kill anyone. She's deeper then you think(: Leave me some reviews, I love you guys!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Fear and panic in the air**_  
_**I want to be free, from desolation and despair**_  
_**And I feel like everything I saw**_  
_**Is being swept away, When I refuse to let you go**_  
_**I can't get it right**_  
_**Get it right**_  
_**Since I met you**_

_-Previously-  
"See you then. Night Quinn…" He sounded like he wanted to say something more, but I was too tired to get it out of him. One thing I had learnt about John in the short period of knowing him is that he held himself back a little, didn't completely say what he wanted to. I'd have to fix that._  
_"Night John"_

I let out a grunt as Adam landed a round off kick to my side. The place where his foot had implanted powerfully throbbed, the padding hadn't softened the blow at all. I looked at him with pained expression as I kneeled over, to which he gave a non apologetic look as he went to the other side of the basement, and grabbed a couple of lorien daggers and threw me one. I caught it in mid air and smiled. Hell yeah. No the blades...that I could do. I straitened my self and gave him a cocky smile. The corners of his lips twitched and he let out a roar as he attacked. He was swift as he attacked but blocked every slash viciously, just as he had taught me. I dodged one of his thrusts, seeing and feeling the blade slice the air by my cheek. I punched him in the ribs, knocking the breath out of him and pushed him to the floor. Feeling victorious I went to bend down and put my blade to his throat, but his leg swung unexpantanly, knocking my legs out from under me. He was on top of me, his body pinning mine down, the sharp blade just stinging at the thin skin of my throat. I didn't want to look at him. He always won.  
"Your dead. Again" Adam said before he got off of me and offered me a hand. I wanted to swat it away, but I accepted it and he pulled me up.  
"You always win" I grumbled and he just chuckled, out of training mode. Back to mild mannered, good natured Adam.  
"Well I do have twelve years more training then you" He laughed at me as he chugged his water bottle. I just leaned against the wall and put the water bottle to my forehead, the coolness felt amazing and I sighed. I wonder what John was doing right now. Probably still sleeping. Lucky ass. I opened my eyes and flashed Adam a smirk.  
"Rematch"

I got to school on time and snuck up behind Sarah, putting my hands over her eyes, my chest pressed againts her back, a goofy smile plastered on my face.  
"Quinn" She ruined it before I could even ask guess who. I sighed and bumped her with a faux glare. She chuckled and pinched my cheek affectionately.  
"Who else but you would come up to me?" She asked, and I could hear the sour undertone as we passed a group of cheerleaders who stopped mid conversation. I glared at them and they went back to gossiping, flipping their hair like idiots and giving each other make up advice. It hurt my stomach to imagine Sarah like that.  
"Ehh, be happy you have such an amazing, incredible best friend like me" I teased, trying to make her stop thinking about her old bitchy friends. She laughed and nodded as we got to her class.  
"Yes, thank the lord that I found someone so amazing to call my best friend" She teased dramatically as she turned into her class. I chuckled and shook my head.  
"Sarcastic ass!" I hollered after her and she just flipped me the bird, not looking back.

As I was walked through the busy hallways I spotted John, just about to open his locker and picked up my pace, wanting to make it to him. He twirled the combo into his locker not noticing me yet and was doused in red paint. It shot from inside of the locker all over him and he looked stunned, Sam, just a few lockers over experienced the same thing, but he didn't look shocked, he looked livid. More pissed then I had ever seen the mild mannered teen. I held in a gasp and jogged over to them, giving Mark and his posse a glare in the process. They were laughing at the whole thing, proud of what they had done. The arrogant bastards. Sam lunged for Mark who grabbed the smaller boy easily and pushed him back, almost knocking him over. I steadied Sam, giving him an apologetic look and patting his shoulder. John glared at Mark and bucked up, stepping forward and shoving him hardly, a deadly look in his eye. Mark shoved in return, but also took a step back, fear spiked in his blood for a moment.  
"What are you going to do John? You know what all good football players have? A good intuition. And I should have listened to mine the first day I met you" Mark said pompously and John's hands curled into fists. I was scared that the lights were going to shine bright as his anger, In front of more than half of the student body.  
"Come on John, its not worth it" I whispered to him, pulling on his tense arm. For a moment he ignored me but after another sharp pull he retreated back with me.  
"There you go Johny boy, follow your other little girlfriend" Mark said obnoxiously.  
"Oh grow up Mark you dick head. Still bitter that Sarah didn't want you anymore?" I knew that was a low blow, but I had to. I wanted to knock him off his high horse, and Sarah was the way to go. He looked stunned, and for a second I actually thought he might hit me.  
"Sarah's a stupid whore, she's already fucking the new guy. Figures though, she is a first date and fuck kind of girl" It all happened so fast, I didn't really know what I was doing. My fist cocked back and then slammed into his nose with a force that I was sure he hadn't been expecting and John grabbed onto my waist and pulled me roughly down the hall as a crowd full of people rushed around Mark to see if he was okay. My brain was pulsating and my cheeks were reddened with a angry flush. I didn't fight John, I just let him carry me to the nearest bathroom which just happened to be a male one. When we were in he locked the door behind him and I leaned against a wall. Oh god, what had I done? Punched the star quarterback and police chief's son in the face, that's what I had done. I groaned and brought my hand to my forehead, Adam was going to be so mad at me.  
"You just broke Mark Jame's nose" Johns voice had an itch of laughter in it and I looked at him exasperated. How was he laughing at a time like this?  
"Im screwed, Adams going to kill me" I felt like puking, up chucking the protein shake I had downed in the car on the way to school.  
"He had it coming, I'm sure Adam will understand" I could tell that John was lying to make me feel better and I gave him a 'give me the truth' glare. He let out a rich laugh and made his way to the sink.  
"Yeah, your screwed" He said and I let out a string of profanities. Most defiantly screwed. I watched John as he washed the red from his hair, face and neck. He looked so upset.  
"You know he just did it cause of Sarah" I tried to comfort him, rubbing his shoulder. He snorted and scrubbed at his chin.  
"Do you like her?" My tone surprised me. It was soft, but it had a jealous edge to it. When had I become jealous of my best friend? He looked over at me, his teal eyes confused and opened his mouth.  
"She's really cool…" He didn't know what to say so I didn't pry. I took a step away from him and smiled to cover the feelings underneath. I was so confused. John unzipped his hoodie and threw it on the floor, I didn't realize that he was stripping until the t-shirt he was wearing followed. His torso was nice, muscular, strong abb's and a sharp v that led to his…  
'Don't think about that' I hissed at myself. What was up with me today? Hitting jocks and being hot for John? That just wasn't me. I grabbed his shirt off the floor and went to the other sink rinsing the paint away. There was a knock at the door and my stomach lurched. There was the dean to take me away for punishing.  
"Hey its me, 'lemmie in" Sam's voice was muffled by the door. John went and opened it, letting the scrawny paint covered boy in. He had two clean shirts in his hands and boy were they ugly. I moved over, giving him the sink. Sam washed off a picture, of him and an older man.  
"My dad" He answered my unasked question and I nodded as I hung johns shirt to dry over one of the stalls. He told us about how his dad used to take him on trips, looking for 'ancient aliens and shit' his words, not mine. John and me met each other's worried stares, but said nothing. If Sam only knew that he was in a bathroom with two of the things him and his father had searched for. I didn't like this subject, so I changed it.  
"I'm so dead" I said and was rewarded with Sam's laughter.  
"Mark probably won't even report it" Sam said, running his fingers through his dark hair.  
"Really?" I asked, Mark seemed like the kind of guy to run to the school officials and get me expelled.  
"He just got his ass handed to him by a girl. Don't worry about it Quinn" Sam said and John let out a chuckle.  
"Isn't she just a little ball full of fury?" John teased and I shook my head, the weight lifting slowly off my shoulders.  
The boys slipped on the clothes found in the lost and found and I fought to hold in the things I wanted to say, biting my lips til' it hurt. Sam was practically drowning in a gray t-shirt and John had on a two sizes too big sweater that had some of the oddest patterns I had ever seen on it.  
"Don't say it" John warned, his face twisted in disgust as he looked himself over in the mirror.  
"I think it says it for its self" I croaked, laughing until my sides ached.  
"Well it was either that or a Hannah Montana sweater" Sam tried to make John feel better, but It didn't really help anything.  
"I would have gone with the Hannah Montana sweater, just saying" I teased as the warning bell for 4th period rang. I picked up my bag and headed for the door.  
"See you guys later" The smile that John gave shouldn't have given me the butterflies that flew up my throat and made it hard to breathe. As I walked out into the hall I wondered what I had gotten myself into.

_**Okay, so I know it's a bit short, but I just haven't had time lately. I have another chapter in the works and it should be up soon. Love you guys! Leave some reviews to keep me going(:**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Ive_gotten my insperation back for this story! YES! Ahh, I'm so happy. I hope you all enjoy this long awaited chapter, and I am so, so sorry for the wait. Oh, and listen to the song Rubik's Cube by Athlete as you read, i think it matches John and Quinn's feelings so much. I put it on replay while writing this. So I'm giving you guys a huge chapter since I've been gone for so long, I hope you enjoy this!_**

_The world is too heavy,  
Too big for my shoulders,  
Come take the weight off me now.  
Thousands of answers,  
To one simple question,  
Come take the weight off me now_

Sam had been right about Mark not wanting to admit that I had socked him in the nose, but Mark's friends had huge mouths. I guess I couldn't be surprized, I had lunged for the quarterback in the middle of the hall way, with most of the student body as witnesses, and we lived in Paradise; no secrets could ever be kept in hers. So I sat in the arm chair across from Principal Jackson's desk. He was flipping through the forged file in his hands, and even though I know the paper work inside of it was perfect, untracable, I felt a nervous stirring at the pit of my stomach.

"Ms Price, your record is dare I say it, unbelievable" He said and I wanted to puke. Oh god, oh no. He knows. I faught to keep my face void of any of the nerves I felt.

"Excuse me sir" I didn't mean to squeak, I just did. He smiled a small smile at me and placed the file on the hard wood desk.

"Good grades, okay attendance, never been introuble. You are a very bright, well mannered young lady. And that's why I don't understand why your here" He said and I let out a puff of air. He didn't look suspicious at all. When I didn't reply to him, the elderly man spoke agian.

"Did you hit Mark James?" He asked and I decided honesty was the best route from here.

"Yes" I replied. I really don't know why I felt ashamed. That prick had it coming...yet I couldn't help but feel bad. I didn't like to think of my self as a violent person, I mean I could fight, yes. But I didn't like hurting people unless I really had to.

"And why on earth would you do such a thing?" He asked and I winced.

"Because he attacked my friends" I replied and Principal Jackson just nodded and sighed, and cupped his hands together.

"Yes, I heard about that...Well seeing on how your record it, I'm going to let you off easy. Detention for three weeks, starting monday" I opened my mouth to say something, to protest because that was unfair as hell, but closed it. At least I wasn't suspended. I bit my lip and nodded.

"Okay...Are you doing to be calling my father?" I asked the question that had been zooming around my head since I had walked into this fish tank of an office.

"I really have no choice but to contact your parent, Ms Price" He said and I ran my hand through my hair, not caring if I messed it up. _I. Am. So. Dead_ I thought to my self.

"I understand. Can I go now?" I asked, and he nodded, scribbling me out a pass and sending me on my way.

* * *

The rest of the day was filled with me stressing about going home, for once wishing school would be a couple of hours longer, or that my detention would have started today instead of Monday. Anything sounded better then facing Adam. When I told Sarah what had happened she had been shocked, then pissed, then guilty.

"If he hadn't mentioned me then you wouldn't have hit him" She whispered to me in Art and I just kept painting harsh strokes, imagining that it was Mark James's face. I no longer felt bad about hitting him, while I got three weeks of detention, he got a warning and a slap on the wrist from Daddy, the chief of police in town. Oh, I was so pissed. That little spoiled, pompus, shit eating-

"Ms Price!" I head the teacher, Mrs Tully exclaim from behind me and I wanted to yell at everyone to stop talking to me for five fucking seconds. The paint brush snapped in half as I focoused on my breathing.

_7, 6, 5 _I counted down to myself, as Adam had tought me to do when my anger got out of check. I want to brake his jaw to go along with his nose, I thought to my self. No, no, calm down or you'll hurt some one. _4, 3, 2...1. _I let out a deep breath as I got to one and turned back to look at Mrs Tully.

"Yes?" I asked pleasent as I could possibly be and the wiry haired art teacher looked worried.

"Softer brush strokes, like so" She made the strokes in the air with her paint brush and I fought the erge to laugh in her face. She was a trip.

"Yes, Mrs Tully" I said and she gave a whimsical smile before walking away.

"She's a fucking nut case" I said as I turned to look at Sarah who was smiling at the whole ordeal. She offered me one of her paint brushes, but as I went to grab it she pulled it from my grasp.

"Don't brake it. You seem to be on a breaking spree today, your paintbrush, Mark's nose..." She said and I just laughed, grabbed the paint brush and shoved her.

"Ass."

* * *

Getting in the car with Adam was just as bad as I imagined, if not worse. He was quiet, until we got out of the school parking lot, he had even left Coco at home, which he almost never did.

"What part of lying low don't you understand?" He asked, never raising his voice. It wasn't the volume...it was the tone. The dissapointed, angry, upsetness that tainted his words.

"Adam, I-" He didn't let me finish, he just held up a hand.

"No, I don't want your explinations. Do you know what you did? How many kid's video taped you little stunt? At least a dozen! You drew all eyes to yourself and put not only yourself in danger, but Number Four as well" He said and I took it all, arms crossed over my chest, staring out of the window.

"I know, okay? I'm sorry" I whispered, not wanting to anger him anymore, also not wanting him to hear my voice crack. He sighed and made a harsh turn, I simply held on to the door handle. The ride home was compleatly silent, and I swear I would have rather had him yelling at me. Showing some kind of emotion. When we got to the house, I grabbed my back pack and walked past him fastly, just wanting to get to my room.

"We still have training tonight, young lady!" He said and I turned back around and screamed out what I had never in all of my seventeen years had said to him. I don't know why I did it, maybe because he wasn't listening to me, or maybe because he had just given me the worst silent treatment of my life in the car, acted like I didn't exist, then he had demanded I do training tonight?

"You are not my father!" His face sunk, and a pained expression came over his dark features, before he masked them easily. He had taught me that mask, and I did the same, masking the regret I felt.

"Go to your room" He all but hissed and I stompped up the stairs, for the first time in my life I felt like a normal teenage girl, and I didn't like it very much. He didn't come get me for training, and I sayed up in my room, skipping dinner. At first I focoused on homework, but soon got tired of it and turned to the flat screen. I was watching the movie The Hangover when my phone buzzed on the bed side table. A text from Sarah.

_Still meeting up at the Fair tonight? Please txt John, he won't reply to me _There went that surge of jealousy again. Please text John. What if I didn't want to text him, if I didn't want him going to hang out with her...Jesus, I was really losing it. Where were all of these feelings coming from. Hmm...the fair? I know Adam wouldnt let me go...who cares. I was going.

_Yeah. Be at your house in 15. See you soon(:_

I got dresses in my running gear and packed my back pack, putting the outfit for the fair under a bunch of text books. I then kissed Coco on his little nose, scruffing his ears and all but ran down the stairs.

"Where do you think your going?" Adam asked as soon as he saw me and I turned to him, trying to be as confident as possible.

"Jogging over to the library to do some studying" I said, before exiting the house without his reply.

"Be back by ten, Quinn! I'm serious!" He said and I muttered yeah, yeah under my breath as I began at a slow jog, thank god Sarah's house and the library were in the same direction.

I got ready at Sarah's. I dressed in a pink, baby blue and white floral dress, tan combat boots and a pale pink leather jacket. I left my make up pretty neutral and let my hair fall into loose waves, which I must say was a bitch to do. By the time I finally got it to fall the way I wanted it too, Sarah was complaining for me to hurry my ass up. She threw a mascara at me and I caught it in mid-air while I applied a layer of lip gloss. I dropped it on her desk and turned and gave her a smile.

"What planet are you from?" She asked and I gave a small laugh. If she only knew.

* * *

The Paradise Spring Scream was actually pretty cool. It wasn't one of those dinky little fairs, it was like the movies. With rides, and snack bars and a kissing booth, and everything was covered in multi colored lights that were like a beacon in the dark. It was like christmas for Sarah.

"Go get em' tiger" I teased her as we stood in line for funnel cake. She was scanning everything with her wide blue eyes, her camera in her hand. She looked over at me.

"You sure" She said, a bit guiltily and I nodded.

"Of course I am. I'll catch up later" I told her and she was off, waving goodbye as she snapped her way through the crowds of people. It was like the whole entire town gathered at this thing. I got my funnel cake and picked at it, spilling a bit of powdered sugar down the front of my dress. I cursed and tried to wipe the mess away.

"Smooth" I heard a deep familiar voice say and I looked up to see John standing in front of me. A smile spread across my face and a tightning formed in my chest, it was all so unfamiliar...so alien.

"Shut up" I shot at him and he grinned and looked around. I wonder if he was looking for Sarah, my smile faded a bit at that thought.

"Come on' Johnny boy, lets go find a table to sit at" I said, and he gave me a false glare at the nickname, but followed me to a near by picknick table. We sat, on oppisite sides, facing eachother.

"So Henri gave me an ear full" He said, picking at my funnel cake and I nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, Adam chewed my head off too. I'm actually shocked he even let me out of the house" I said and John raised an eye brow.

"Library?" He asked and I laughed.

"How'd you know" I asked.

"Your just too predictible" He said, his eyes were a palest shade of blue near the pupil, but then faded to an almost seafoam green color at the edges. They were so beautiful, and I forgot how to speak. How cliche, right?

"You really think that?" I asked, my voice lower then usaual. Predictable meant death, if they could predict how I would attack, or where I would go, they would kill me. That's what Adam always said.

"Actually no. Your one of the least predictible people I've ever met" My eyes wandered down to his lips and I breifly wondered what it would be like to kiss them, if they felt as soft as they looked. It was magnetic, the force between us. I was leaning across the table without even meaning to.

"Hey! I finally found you guys!" Sarah's voice broke us out of the trance that had seemed to come over us and John blinked a couple of times before straiting up. I sucked in a breath and looked at my friend, who snapped a picture of us. Too bad it would be erased the moment it hit the web. She sat down next to me and finished off my funnel cake, which I was not happy about.

"So, what's the hottest attraction in this place?" John asked and Sarah smiled, grabbing my arm.

"Come on!" She urged and I just gave John a look to which he smiled and shrugged.

"Umm..why is there a haunted house if this is a Spring carnival?" I asked as we piled into the wagon filled with hay. Sarah on one side of me, John on the other.

"What's a carnival without a haunted hayride?" Sarah teased, putting emphasis on the fact that it was a hay ride and I just rolled my eyes as her and John laughed. The haunted hayride was actually scary as hell and I found myself cursing and grabbing onto Sarah and John. Sarah was such a freak, talking about how last yeah the lady who was sawing apart limbs was a coroner and how it was so awesome.

"Your truley sick" I said, trying not to laugh. When the ride stopped, the creepy man steering the wagon turned to us and told us 'Hells Gate: Everybody off' I really wanted to turn back. There was a sickining feeling in the pit of my stomach and I didn't want to get off the wagon.

"Quinn?" John questioned, his voice was a little bit worried. I looked over at him and I know the fear was clear on my face.

"Come on scardy pants!" Sarah hollered, she was already a few steps away.

"Yeah, come on scardy pants" John smiled and I punched his shoulder as he helped me down from the wagon. We walked to the large sign, that even in the dim lighting you could tell read hells gate. I looked at another little wodden sign, my head cocking to the side as I read the message.

_Your Number's up._

A chill crept up my spine and my eyes flashed to John, who had obviously seen the same thing. He tried to smile reassuringly, but it didn't reach his eyes, and I could tell he was starting to get freaked out too.

"This is quite the produtcion" He said and Sarah replied happily.

"Small town" She seemed to love this, seemed so at ease while me and John were having minor freak out's. We entered a small cave looking area, that was really just tree branches with tarp covering them and a man with a chainsaw came at us. We ran through it, adrenaline pumping. When we were finally out, Sarah burst out into joyous giggles, and I couldn't help but join her. After being so scared, the only thing you can really do is laugh about it. John's perked up before I did, looking around, his eyes wide.

"What is that?" He asked and I heard people running twoards us. The mogs! My mind yelled at me and my heart raced, and I went into battle mode. Someone tackled John and he flew into the air, and then hit the ground hard. A hand grabbed my arm securly and grabbed it, twisting it easily and then kicked the person in the shin. It went down and I gave it a solid kick to the groin, hearing a pained moan I knew these wern't Mogodorians we were dealing with, they were humans. My ears were ringing as blood rushed fastly through my veins and another boy came at me, I punched him in the chest, then grabbed him by the collar and pinned him to a tree, wanting to get a good look at him. He was wearing night vision googles and I took them off roughly.

"Bradly?" I all but growled and the foot ball player looked at me like a deer caught in the head lights. What the hell was going on? What was he doing here.

"No! Stop it! Let me GO!" I heard Sarah's frantic voice scream and I slammed him againts the tree again the ran, as fast as I could. I felt an arm grab me and I reached out to hit them, but slender fingers wrapped them selves around my wrist.

"Quinn, it's me" John's voice said I pulled my wrist away from him.

"Come on, they have Sarah!" I cried as I began running again. Being from Lorien meant that we could run at outrages speed, and the training that Adam had given me was actually paying off. Who would have known, all that running did come in handy. John's lights were bright, out there in the open. Was he insane?

"Calm down!" I commanded as we ran.

"You calm down!" He yelled back without even looking at me. He grabbed Connor by the mask and pinned him to a tree.

"Where is she!" He yelled and Connor was a blubbering mess. God, these guys were total pussies. Connor told us that they were up the road and I was running, far faster the John for my friend. We got there just as Mark was throwing Sarah to the floor. John caught her, asking her if she was okay and I went to Mark.

"What the fucking hell is your problem! Do you want a broken jaw to match that black eye!" I yelled at him and he just looked back at me, his nose bandaged, his eyes blazing.

"This is none of your fucking buisness!" He said, coming closer, and I could see it in his eyes. He wanted to hit me, badly. John was infront of me in seconds, pushing me behind him. I looked over at Sarah who was watching it all with teary eyes, I grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. Mark lunged at him and John had him pinned so fast, you'd think that Henri actually trained him.

"I hope you can throw with your left hand" He said, and even though I wanted nothing more then to see Mark James rolling around the forest floor in pain, I couldn't let him do this.

"John!" I cried, running forward, and grabbing him by the hoodie. He tried to fight me for a moment, but then he let me pull him up. He looked at my stern face, Mark's crying face, and Sarah's panicked one and then started off into the woods. I looked down at Mark with disgust, then jogged after John.

"You know you can't out run me right?" I yelled at him as he walked quickly and he came to a stop and turned to face me, face hard.

"You were going to break his arm. You needed to calm down" I said, thinking that he was mad about the fact that I had protected Mark.

"I- I lost it back there. I had no control" He said, studdering, his mouth looking like it was having difficulty forming the words. I bit my lip and gave him a sympathetic look.

"We all lose it, it's okay" I told him, reaching out and placing a hand on his shoulder. I dont think I can explain it, the rush that came with touching him, comforting him. It was like a bond, where my emotions were his emotions and his were mine. It was a connection, one beyond belief. I heard a small shuffling of leaves and turned to see Saraj standing there, a slightly hurt expression on her face, as if she had caught us kissing or something.

"Come on, let's go home" I said, breaking the tention.

We dropped Sarah off first, she hugged me tightly and then waved good bye to John.

"Night!" I called to her as she walked up the porch stairs she just waved again, then dissapeared into the house. I looked up at John and he jutted his chin to the left, indicating for us to start walking again. It was quiet, a calm quiet as we walked. The Ohio night was warm and breezy and I left my coat un-zipped.

"I want to start training with you" He said, coming out of his brain and I just shrugged.

"That can be arranged" I said and he smiled breifly, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yeah." We were close to my house now. god, this town really was small. Everything was in walking distance. The way we were walking gave barely any room between our bodies, and there was a constant current of energy flowing between us. It was maddening.

We stopped at the end of my drive way and I looked at the house, light's all dimmed and then at John's face.

"Well...umm, goodnight I guess" I told him awkwardly and He shuffled his feet.

"Yeah, night" I looked at him, and there it was again, that look on his face that showed that he had somethignnhe wanted to say. Please, say it I begged him in my thoughts, but when he kept silent, I just bit my lip and looked down.

"Night again John" I said, turning and beginging to walk to my front door. About three steps into the lawn his voice penetrated the silence.

"Wait!" He said and my head span around so fast it was scary. He walked twoards me, filling in the gap between us.

"Do you feel...this" He said, guestring the 'this' by pointing to his chest then mine. I nodded.

"Yes" I said and he let out a puff of air. He looked down at me, then tucked a peice of dark chestnut hair behind my ear and I could barley think. He was everythought running through my head, he was everything. When he bent down and his lips touched mine...it was like...like the world stopped, then exploded. Colors went crazy behing my eyes and a gasp tore it's way from my throat. Nothing had ever felt this good. I reached up on my tippy toes and tangled my fingers in the hair on the back of his neck as he wrapped both arms around me lifting me up. Fire works, they wern't a lie. They were real...Sarah loved to take shots of fireworks...Sarah. Sarah. Oh god. The look that she had given me when I had touched his arm in the woods. What look would she give me now? I stopped movine and John pulled away, and looked at my face.

"Are you okay?" He asked and I couldn't speak. I pulled away, needing to breath air that wasn't laced with his rich scent. He tried to come forward, but I took two steps back.

"I should be getting inside...I-I.." I stuck my thumb lamely behind me at the house and John's face was scrunched up in confusion.

"Wha-?" He asked, but I cut him off.

"I'm sorry...I'll, uhh, talk to you tomorrow" And with that I all but made a mad dash to the door, opening it and slamming it behind me. I leaned my head back on it, my mind still reeling from the kiss. I grabbed at my shest through the dress as I took deep calming breaths, counting down from ten.

"Are you alright?" Adam asked, as Cocopuff came bounding down the stairs and ran around my feet. I looked at him.

"Yes" My eyes said no and he just nodded and took a swig from his coffee cup.

"If you need to talk, you know where to find me" He said, turning around, heading for the kitchen again.

"Adam!" I called and he turned back, his face open, and not masked. I loved that face.

"About what I said earlier...I'm so sorry" The last part was said with me looking deep into his eyes. He smiled a small smile and gave a short nod.

"I know. Go get some sleep, we have an extra hour of training in the morning" He said, beforeturning the corner, and going out of veiw. I leaned back againts the door and slid down it, Cocopuff jumping into my lap, his tail wagging. I decided right then that being a human teenager was horribly painful and confusing and I really wished I could go back to being the way I was before John Smith, Number Four had came and turned my world upside down.

**_THEY FINALLY KISSED! Yay! lol. Well I hope you liked this, It took me forever to write. Please Review, thank's!_**


End file.
